Second to None
by Tragically Capricious
Summary: It all started when John comes home late one night after a date with the spider-bitch Vriska. Karkat is crushed, it doesn't take much to figure out what had happened. After John does something really stupide, things become awkward between the two. Karkat starts to spend most of his time with Dave, and John starts getting jealous, witch does not go unnoticed. Smutt warning!
1. Chapter 1

**The first smutt I've ever written, so please cut me some slack...**

**John x Vriska, John x Karkat, in the future Karkat x Dave, Dave x Sollux (main pairing John x Karkat**

**Warning: Yaoi, Smutt, Cursing**

**I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, ALL CREADIT GOES TO THE ALL MIGHTY HUSSIE!**

Ch1. Recuperacoon

Be Karkat

John finally walked through the door at 12, I peer glairing eyes over the back of the couch, the only light in the room coming from the TV, 50 first dates was the only thing illuminating the figure by the door. Apparently he didn't even take into consideration a Trolls strong sense of smell, for fucks sake he wreaked of sex and the Spiderbitch, Vriska. Irritation pulsed through my veins, if looks could kill he would be dead. But of course John being John, the glair went right past him and he smiled back at me.

"Hay Karkat!" he speaks in an all to cheery tone. He walks over to the couch and takes a seat next to me. The scent of hormones was stronger now, increasing my anger.

"Fuckass." I snarl in reply, shifting over to the opposite end of the couch. He finally takes notice of my increasing irritation and gives me a worried look.

"Hay, I'm sorry I came back late. It's just Vriska wanted to grab a bite to eat after the movie, we lost track of time." He's lying through his bucked teeth. I shoot him another nasty glair.

"And apparently took the time to fuck like bunnies." I was practically seething. It wasn't fair, this situation wasn't fair. Why couldn't I have the happy ending I had so desperately hoped for? Truth be told I had been flushing for the awkward, buck-toothed human for a while. I even tried telling him about it, but the human turned me down saying _'I'm not a homosexual'_ whatever that fucking was, and just to add salt to the wounds he ended up going out with the bitchiest of all of the trolls, Vriska Serket.

John's face flamed red, his mouth hung gapping like a fish, "I-It's not li-"

"Don't you ever lie to me Egbert!" I snapped, my fists clenching and unclenching out of anger, and my eyes shooting daggers at him "Do you think me a lesser Troll because of my blood, nookwiff? Your whole body is practically radiating with the stench of sex." He was shifting uncomfortably on the other side of the couch and refused to make eye contact. Busted.

We remained in uncomfortable silence for a bit, the only sound coming from the movie projected on the TV screen. My anger went down slightly in that time, but it was still their.

"Look, it's not that I think of you as lesser, I don't even understand why your getting so upset about it." he looked over to me, hurt reflected in his eyes. I shoot him another glair as my anger spikes yet again.

How stupid is he? I turn to him, he just looks at me. "Insensitive little fucker." I say under my breath as I get up to abscond to my respite block.

He must have heard the comment, anger now dancing with his words as well, "How is it being insensitive!" he jumped up from his seat on the couch blocking my way.

I bear my fangs, and my stance turns defensive, "Move!" I growl out through gritted teeth. He doesn't make any sign of moving though, and in an effort to abscond I try pushing past him. It proves successful as I start to make my way out of the living room and to the hall. I make it to my room quickly, bitter tears threatening to spill from my eyes, my anger changing to a bitter sorrow.

When the door shuts behind me, I fall against it. Candy red tears drip from coal orbs, the pain of a heart ach was never an easy one to deal with. Crumpling to the hard wood flooring of my cold, dark respite block, I curl up and just cry. Somewhere off in the house, you could here the front door swing open and closed again. He left... He just left, he doesn't care about me, he never really has.

I feel a stronger pang of remorse tear through my heart, tears flow heavier, and a choked sob wreaked its way through my body. He fucked her... He really fucked her, I guess I always knew this would happen one day-I don't know. I guess that deep down inside my brain, I had hoped that there relationship wouldn't work-that he would actually return the same feelings I feel for him. Though I knew all this time that they would never be reciprocated.

My phone began to go off in my back pocket, the ring tone echoed throughout the room. The sad melody of "The world spins madly on" by the Weepies plays, making my heart ach even more. _'I woke up wishing I was dead, With an aching in my head. I lay motionless in bed. I thought of you, and where you gone. And let the world spin madly on'_ Why had I ever though that this would be a good ring tone!

I pull the offending device from were it lay in my back pocket and chuck it at the wall across the room. It didn't really do much, aside from leave a good sized dent in the wall by my recuperacoon. The phone doesn't stop ringing from its newly found place in the wall. Go figure the one time I throw my phone and actually want it to brake, it doesn't.

I sat there, in an attempt to recollect myself, I take deep breaths. I look back at the ringing phone, I pull myself up from my place by the door and pluck the phone from its perch in the wall. The screen flashes alerting me to the missed call, I don't bother checking who it was, and place it on my desk. Without another thought, I stripped myself naked and crawled into my recuperacoon. Soper slime provides the sweet escape I had been aching for, I am lulled to sleep by the warmth of the soper surrounding my body.

**later on that night**

My eyes cracked open to the sound of my door opening and closing, followed by some less than graceful sounding footsteps. In my groggy state of mind, I thought nothing of it. That is, until a head of a messy raven hair popped into the opening of my recuperacoon, plastic black framed glasses slipped off his face and plopped into the thick, green soper slime. It was, without a doubt, none other than John-fucking-Egbert. Using all of his less than graceful coordination he showed walking over here, he toppled in.

This almost instantly woke me up-FUCKING HELL I'M NAKED!

He didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he just plane didn't care. But Jegus Christ I sure as hell did!

"JOHN WHAT THE FU-hnn" I gasp, his hand brushed up against my inner thigh as he wadded through the slime.

"I am s-so *hic* so sorry! K-Karkat *hic*" He wreaked of booze, was he?

"John are you drunk?" his face was flushed scarlet, and he was a complete mess; minus the soper slime that now caked his cloths and body. He crawled over to me, backing me to one of the corners of the recuperacoon. My face matched his, as his arms wrapped around my thin waist. His head was resting on my chest. How could he be ok with this!? How could _I_ be ok with this!?

"I'm such a h*hic*horrible person!" his tears dripping onto my bare chest, he shifted a bit so that he was straddling my hips. MY BARE FUCKING HIPS!

"J-john, what the fuck are you doing, I'm not decent!" his long, nimble fingers caressed the soft pink skin of my grub stripes. A soft moan escaped from my lips. If possible, the scarlet flush on my cheeks worsened.

He took notice, out of all the things he could have noticed, it was this! He looked me in the eyes, a glint of curiosity flitted across his face. He repeated the action, though now I was prepared, and I held it in. My body betrayed me, however, my eyes glossed over. In a rather week attempt to push him away, I shoved him again. This proved to be futile though, he just crawled over me again, this time pinning me to the soper covered wall of the recuperacoon. His legs straddling mine, his head leaned in closely, our eyes locked.

This was not happening, this was not happening, this was not happening! THIS. WAS. NOT. HAPPENING!

"K-Karkat *hic* ima tell y-you a *hic* a secrete," he leaned in a little bit more, our breath mingled. My blood pusher was going crazy, "I think*hic* your c-cute." he leaned in ever so slightly, our lips were so close, so god dam close! All I would have to do to get the kiss I had so disparately craved, was to move my head a fraction of an inch. That's all that was needed to get what every fiber of my being so desperately craved.

"J-j-john, y-your smashed off y-your ass! G-get the fuck o-" his lips crashed into mine, his tongue taking advantage of my open mouth, brushed and teased mine. One of his hands caressed the back of my neck, toying with the rusty black tresses of my hair. His other hand stayed at my side, rubbing soft and gentle circles on grub stripes, electing soft, sweet moans. My head was spinning. This was so _incredibly_ wrong! Not that it wasn't nice, hell I was loving every sloppy, awkward moment of the rather steamy embrace. But if Vriska found out, she would have my head chopped off, taxidermiesed, and mounted on a wall for all to see!

My hands traveled up and down his back, eventually resting on his upper ass, toying with the thin fabric of his heir of breath t-shirt. I tilted my head to the side, deepening the kiss. In a battle for dominance, he defiantly won. His curious tongue exploring every inch of my mouth, taking note of every sensitive spot, and figuring out just how to rub against it to make me gasp or moan. We broke apart after a wile, breathing heavily. A trail of saliva connecting our mouths.

His eyes roamed over my naked body, his hand traveled down my body, from my grub stripes to my inner thigh. I gasped, one of my hands leaving his butt to cover my mouth, muffling a breathy moan. His other hand traveled from the nape of my neck to the base of one of my nubby horns. I moan louder, waves of pleasure course through my body.

This could not be happening! Was he going to pail me? This was wrong, this was so horribly wrong! Though this was what I had wanted for what seems like one million sweeps, Vriska filled his redrom quadrant, and John could never hate me for me to even be considered his Kissmises. No matter how horrible the troll or human, cheating would still be wrong.

John's hand travels up my inner thigh and brushes up against my forming erection. Nimble fingers wrapped around its base, sliding nimbly up my shaft, rubbing circles just under its head, occasionally brushing his thumb over its tip. I let out another lustful moan, "Hnnngh, s-stop J-j-john, p-pl-please!" I cried out, pushing him off of me. He tumbled backwards, hurt etching itself across his face, "John, you aren't thinking strait. You're hammered. Get out of my respite block, and go to bed." as much as I hate to do this, it was what had to be done. If he were to continue any further, I probably wouldn't be able to resist him any longer.

"You didn't like it?" his eyes were sad, he looked completely crushed.

"No, it isn't like that, Egbert..." I sigh, "It's just you aren't in a right state of mind. If you really want me like that, the decision should be made when you're thinking clearly." my hand lifts his head up, so that we make eye contact, "I just don't want you to regret it..." he frowns.

"I guess you're right..."

"Now get out of my recuperecoon, and go the fuck to bed!"

**So that's the first chapter, please tell me what you think :)**

**this was my first time writing anything smutty, so please cut me some slack if its terrible!**


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Hay I'm sorry it took me so long to upload the next chapter. I've been really busy with school stuff, like MCAS, and I got cast in a play with a main role a month before we went on stage; so I had to be completely devoted to memorizing my lines. I hope you can forgive me!_

**John x Vriska, John x Karkat, in the future Karkat x Dave, Dave x Sollux (main pairing John x Karkat)**

**Warning: Yaoi, Smutt, Cursing**

**I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, ALL CREADIT GOES TO THE ALL MIGHTY HUSSIE!**

**Ch2. What the Actual FUCK Strider?**

John left early that morning for work, so I had the whole house to myself. I try to keep my mind from wandering to last nights events, hoping John was too drunk to remember. I left his glasses on the counter, cleaned from all soper that previously coated it's lenses. Maybe he would think he left them there last night? Fuck I could only hope.

I resumed my normal daily routine of cleaning up the house and watching my soap operas, mainly watching my soap operas. The house was pretty ok, not OCD clean; more like two 18 year old sexually frustrated boys lived there, kind of clean. Ok, so it wasn't all that clean, but fuck was I not in the mood to fix that at this very moment. I was far too preoccupied with my soaps to really give any shits about it. I could get around to cleaning latter, surly it could wait till this episode of Grey's Anatomy was over?

I shifted around in my seat until I finally decided lying upside-down was my best option, propping my feet on the head rest of the couch. Yes, this was comfortable. Because nothing said comfortable like all the blood in your body rushing to your face. Nothing.

I hope Vriska doesn't find out about last night. Even though it wasn't even my fault, I already know she would place full blame on me somehow. Maybe it was? I did kind of start the fight we got into, leading him to get drunk as hell.

Who am I kidding, it was so her fault! She was the one who fucked him and sent him home! Probably to fuck with my head too, she was always doing shitty things like that! I wasn't stupid, but neither was she. She new exactly how I felt about him, everyone did! She was toying with me like a fucking spider with its prey! Actually, no, I wont give her the satisfaction of referring to her as a spider! She doesn't deserve it!

Maybe, in a way, she got what was coming to her!? Though I knew just how dumb it was to mess with her, I kind of wished she new! The fucker deserved every ounce of heart ach she dished out! She deserves absolutely NO pity, nor will she get any sympathy!

My thoughts were interrupted when my phone began to ring from its place on the coffee table, I reached for the noisy device and answered it.

"What could you possibly want that's so important you though you could interrupt my me time?"

"Please, Vant-ass, your body is practically becoming one with your god dam couch and watching Gay's Anatomy. Now go to your front door and let me in, its bitchtits cold out here." came the pompous voice of none other that Dave-fucking-Strider.

"It's Grey's Anatomy fuckass!" I bite back, "What in your apparently dented think pan would make you think I would let you in?" there was a long pause on the other end, followed by some shuffling muffled by the static of the phone line.

"Ok, here are your options. Either A: you open the door and let me in, and get the privilege of chilling with this hunk of man candy all day; or B: you don't open the door and I break one of the windows in the front of your house with this rock, crawl threw it, and fucking sit on you all afternoon wile deleting all of your recordings. Your pick, Crab cakes." I growl at the shitty nickname.

Great. Fucking fabulous! "Fine." I grumble over the phone line, hanging up.

This is just the opposite of how I wanted today going. I already had enough to worry about, let alone add a Strider to the god dam equation! This week just will not relent, will it?

I roll over and clime off the couch, pausing for a moment as the blood rushed from my face to the rest of my body, and make my way to the door were a shivering dushbag awaited to be let in. Reluctantly, I open the door.

To my ever growing dismay, right there on the front stoop of mine and Johns house was the king of absolute douchebaggary, in all his glorified shit sprinkling doucheyness. He is quick to shove past me and make his way into the house; placing a dull grey, dirt caked, mossy rock in my hands, "Why don't you take this off my hands," he paused, as if contemplating something; at the same time shrugging his jacket off, "It brings out your eyes." he hooked his coat on one of the pegs by the door and kicked his shoes off.

I look at the rock for a second, tossing the thought of hitting him in the face with it out of my head. I could if I wanted to, though I don't think John would quite appreciate me caving his best friend's face in with a rock. I toss the rock back out into the front lawn, hopping all too much that one day, the awkwardly placed stone would be somebody's downfall, literally hoping it would trip somebody. I shut the front door.

"What the ever-loving FUCK did you want?" I direct my attention to the 'too-cool-for-school' blond asshole that was now making himself comfy on my spot of the couch, propping his no doubt smelly feet up on the coffee table.

"Well I tried calling last night, but _somebody_ didn't answer," be began flipping through the channels, there goes any hope of finishing the fucking episode I was on, "Sollux is spending the day with Eridan, something about going to the mall and chilling. I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention." he settled on some shitty earth human music channel, "So I figured I would bless your day with the presence of me. Consider yourself honored."

I nudge his feet off the table with my leg and glair down at him, "If your going to show up to somebody's home un-fucking-invited, at least show the courtesy of treating they're shit with care. The fucking coffee table isn't your personal foot stool fuck ass!" my arms cross over my chest, my foot tapping in open defiance that clearly stated I was displeased with the sudden intrusion on my me time. He just gave me a blank stair through thoughts stupid ass glasses of his, what even was the purpose of wearing them inside? In all honesty, it just plain pissed me off... I guess its better to be pissed off that pissed on, though I guess I would still be pretty pissed off if I got pissed on. Damn it I had a point I was trying to make here!

"You only wish you could have this fine piece of Strider ass," He nudged me out of the way with his foot, then shifted so he was lying on the whole Gog damn couch, "Be a good host and get your guest some snacks?"

Oh. HELL. NO! I could tolerate the sudden intrusion, I could tolerate him taking MY seat, I could even tolerate him changing the fucking channel on me; but I absolutely would not tolerate him ordering me around like some fucking slave!

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-fucking-Christ-almighty-no! I will not have you come marching in here uninvited and then start giving me orders like I'm some fucking bark-beast! I AM NOT A BARK-BEAST ASSHOLE!" I move to shove him off the couch, though it proves futile as he grabbed my wrists in an attempt to calm down the ever present rage that manifested in the form of Karkat Vantas. In a struggle to get up I pull him up with me, and me being a leader, quickly took advantage of the situation and smashed his back up against the back off the couch. This was actually quite effective in ridding his smug-ass-face of those stupid-ass-shades.

Strider began panicking, his eyes shut, "Don't look! Please-just help me find my shades!" he let go of my wrists in his panic, grouping around the couch in a frantic attempt at finding the missing douchebag lenses.

"Stop it with your bitch fit, its only fucking shades, it made you look like a total asshole anyway."

"Karkat you don't understand, I need them!" he pushed me off the couch and got up, eyes still closed, to search for the dammed glasses. He was awarded with a sickening crunch, his body went ridged and e froze in place, "Please tell me that wasn't what I think it was?"

this had to be the first time I had ever seen any emotion etch itself across the younger Strider's face other than stoic cool kid or pampas shit eating asshole, to be honest, I would be lying if I said I didn't feel just a small shred of pity for the dick.

"You are a fucking geniuses Strider, and by that, I mean you have to be the dumbest person on the face of this pathetic lump of dirt you guys call earth. Congratu-fucking-lations douchenozzle, you fucking stepped on your shades." I stated blankly, climbing up from my spot on the floor and snagging the remote from where the asshat left it on the couch, I change the channel back to catch the ending of the episode of Grey's Anatomy. Dave practically died on the floor, facing away from me and attempting to peace the shattered remains of his glasses.

"Thanks Vant-ass, I wouldn't have guessed that if you hadn't told me, thanks for that stunning elaboration," his hands fell to his sides, "what is John going to say-damn this situation is so not cool."

I knew that the glasses were a gift from John, but I didn't expect him to actually care about it all that much. It was only a pair of shades, right?

I glance at the scene in front of me, a pang of guilt shooting trough my chest. It was kind of my fault they broke I guess, but hey, maybe next time he wouldn't be such an ass.

"I don't understand why you need the glasses anyway. Plus your indoors, why would it even matter?" He is being a total wriggler, they were only a pair of sunglasses. They weren't even prescription so I don't see for any reason for him to be so upset about this.

"You wouldn't... Just-I guess I figured you would find out about it eventually, I just figured I would have been able to save myself the torment of people finding out." He turned around, and shit I was certainly not prepared, his eyes were the most captivating crimson color I had ever witnessed. It could even rival that of my candy apple blood! His lips turned down in a frown, "I am a freak, my eye color is a mutation. I were those glasses to hide it, but I guess it could never really stay hidden."

"WHAT THE FUCKDO YOU MEAN I WOULDNT UNDERSTAND THAT! ARE YOU FUCKING RETARDED OR SOMETHING!?" I snapped, lunging for the blond, grasping his shoulders with both hands and giving him a good shake, anger wreaking its way through my whole body, "HOW CAN YOU BE SO COMPLEATLY OBLIVIOUSE TO WHO YOUR TALKING TO ABOUT MUTATIONS, FUCKASS, PLEASE EXPLAIN HOW I WOULDNT UNDERSTAND!?" Dave sat there, mouth agape, and at a complete loss for words.

My anger simmered down, I felt candy apple red tears begin to spill from my eyes and drip down my cheeks, "How could I possibly not understand that, strider?" Memories from before Sburb, when I had to conceal the color of my blood for fear of being executed, began fluttering back through the expanses of my mind like film on a rail. I could remember everything so clearly, like I was sitting in a room watching it play for me on an HD screen.

I felt arms wrap around my thin frame, felt a gentle hand caress the back of my head, and heard a soft cooing in my ear. I felt so week and vulnerable in Striders arms. Why did I have to be so god damn pathetic?

His hand slid from the back of my head and caressed my cheek, wiping away the crimson tears. He tilted my head upwards, being sure to make eye contact with me. Damn, his eyes were truly something to behold, this shit was hypnotizing as fuck. Damn him and his god damn pretty boy eyes!

"I wasn't thinking when I said that, I'm sorry." His voice came out softly, like that of the silkiest of all human earth scarf's. It felt like my blood pusher would burst from my chest at any moment! He leaned toward me slightly, as did I. Fuck it, I wanted to kiss him!

I hadn't realized just how soft lips could be, that is, until his pressed onto mine. The kiss was short and simple. He pulled back, searching on my face for any signs of protest. When he didn't find it, he leaned forward and kissed me again. This time with more passion. His teeth nipping at my lower lip, eliciting a soft moan from the back of my thought. He moved one of his hands from my chin to the back of my head, making for a much more forceful kiss as his tongue began to play with my lower lip. My lips parted, allowing Dave's tongue to slip in and explore my mouth, he was careful to avoid my sharp teeth.

My arms wrapped around his neck and I crawled into his lap, one of my hands gently playing with the color of his favorite red and white, broken record shirt.

One of is hands cupped my ass and began to gently thumb at the lip of my back pocket, the hand that was on the back of my head traveled to my chest, rubbing around in search of something. What on earth was he even doing?

He broke the kiss, a trail of saliva creating a trail connecting my mouth to his. He seemed confused, "Dude, I'm not trying to sound like a total creep by asking this, but were the fuck are your nipples?"

My face deadpanned, of course he wouldn't be familiar with troll anatomy, the dunce, "Dave, trolls don't have your stupid earth human nipples."  
His mouth formed an 'Oh' and his head tilted to the side, as if to ask 'what do I do?'. I grabbed his hand and guided it under my shirt and to my side, right on top of my grub stripes. I then gently moved his hand in circles, at the same time, attempting to suppress a series of no doubt breathy moans that were threatening to escape my mouth.

He caught on quickly, and began to massage tender combinations of figure eights and circles over them; soon I was a moaning, disheveled mess. I pulled his head to mine and pressed our lips into another heated kiss, this one more desperate and sloppy than the one before it. Our tongues fighting for dominance, they wound around one another in a passionate dance that would end with Dave dominating.

He broke the kiss once again and began to tug my shirt over my head and toss it carelessly on the ground, then doing the same with his own. Dave then scooped me up and placed me back on the couch, then climbed on top of me. He eyed my body like a starving animal, his crimson orbs glazed with pure lust.

His mouth clamped down on the soft skin of my neck, nipping and sucking, he created a trail back to my mouth, kissing it feverishly. Striders hands began feeling up my whole body, giving a good amount of attention to my grub stripes, and eventually stopped at my jeans. His hand began to grope at my growing erection, eliciting a rather loud moan from me. He made quick work of removing my pants, leaving me in nothing but my black boxers, my body sprawled out underneath his.

My hands traveled downward and began to tease his growing bulge trough his pants, making Strider moan into my mouth. His hand brushed my hand away and grabbed onto my hipbone, he began to grind into me.

I heard the front door open, and almost instantly, we jumped to opposite ends of the couch. Both of our faces flushed like hell, both of us looking strait ahead of us at the TV that had been changed to some weird documentary on cheese.

"Hay Karkat, there was a crash outside of work today and-Oh hay Dave! I didn't know you were stopping by today." Came Johns voice from behind them. He began to walk over to the couch, but stopped just short of a foot away, "Ammmm, what's going on?" SHIT! We were so caught! I chanced a look over at the buck-toothed boy, only to be met with the look of terror etched into John's face, as he took in the sight of the scene before him.

Clothes were scattered all over the place, I was only in my boxers, Dave was half dressed. It wasn't a mystery as to what had happened, and even someone as clueless as him could clearly understand.

John's mouth was slightly ajar, his spare wire framed glasses looking oddly out of place on his face.

Whelp, I was certainly in a pickle, huh?

**That's the end of chapter 2! R&R please**

**I'll update next when I have 5 more reviews on the story!**


End file.
